ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Warriors
The New Warriors is an American animated action-adventure-drama superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being developed by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since September 8th, 2017. Synopsis A group of young heroes work together to deal with criminals and villains. Characters Main Founding *'Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - an African teenager who saw his parents die in front of his eyes and becomes a masked vigilante and the leader of the New Warriors. *'Samuel "Sam" Alexander/Nova' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a teenager who is worthy to be a member of the space group known as Nova Corps who has their abilities. *'Namorita' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - the clone "daughter" of Namora who has similar powers to her "mother". *'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stature' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the daughter of the current Ant-Man who is pretty energetic. *'Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a loner teenager who is able to open up portals to other dimensions. *'Tammy Bowen/Dagger' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Ty's best friend who is able to control light and manifest them into weapons. Joined *'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Dante Pertruz/Inferno' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Angelica "Angie" Jones/Firestar' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Greer Grant/Tigra' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'William "Billy" Kaplan/Wiccan' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Dorrek VIII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman/Hulkling' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Laura Kinney/X-23' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD * Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (voiced by Phil Morris) - TBD **'Phillip "Phil" Coulson' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD **'Comd. Maria Hill' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Natasha "Nat" Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD **'Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD **'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Keith Ferguson as Banner and Mark Hamill as the Hulk) - TBD **'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - Cassie's TBD father who was mentored by the original Ant-Man to become TBD. **'Hope Pym/Wasp' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Cassie's serious stepmother who is the daughter of the original Ant-Man and Wasp as she TBD. **'Namor McKenzie/Sub-Mariner' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD **'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD **'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'The X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD **'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD **'Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Warren Worthington III/Archangel' (also voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Yondu Udonta' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Phyla-Vell/Quasar' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Patricia "Patsy" Walker' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Jon Favreau) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Masters', consisting of: **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a German man who is extremely dangerous and is the main leader of the Masters. ***Madame Hydra/Viper, Grim Reaper or TBD **'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the ruler of the country of Latveria who is a member of the Masters. ***'Lucia von Bardas' (voiced by the temptation of putting Laura as her or just submit to it) - TBD **'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - an Asgardian sorceress who is dangerous and megalomaniacal. ***'Skurge the Executioner' (also voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD **'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an infamous mob boss who has TBD. ***'Bullseye' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD ***'Elektra Natchios' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD ***'Tony Masters/Taskmaster' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD ***'Akihiro/Daken' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD ***'Charlie-Cluster 7/Fantomex' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Dr. Samuel Sterns/Leader' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD ***'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sebastian Shaw/Black King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD ***'Emma Frost/White Queen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Selene Gallio/Black Queen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Azazel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Justin Hammer' (voiced by ) - the egocentric CEO of Hammer Industries who is in charge of making several machines. ***or Detroit Steel or both *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD **'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD ** *'Loki Laufeyson' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'The Mandarin' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Monica Rappaccini/Scientist Supreme' (also voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD **'Frances Barrison/Shriek' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD **'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Screwball' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Mephisto' (voiced by want to emulate Peter Fonda's take) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD * *'The Wrecking Crew', consisting of: **'Marci Camp/Bulldozer' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - TBD **'Brian Calusky/Piledriver' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Eliot Franklin/Thunderball' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dick Garthwaite/Wrecker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Titus' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a rogue member of the Nova Corps who holds a grudge against Sam. *'Owen Reece/Molecule Man' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - an extremely dangerous criminal who is able to manipulate molecules. * Episodes See List of The New Warriors episodes. Differences *Quicksilver, Scarlett Witch and Tigra are younger than in the prime canon. *The character of Fantomex is slightly more antagonistic being one of several assassins working for Kingpin. *Despite being in college, Peter has known MJ and Gwen since elementary school, similar to some recent incarnations. *While still kind and popular, Mary Jane is shown to be as intelligent as Peter and often provides TBD. *Gwen has become Ghost Spider in her teens, eventually avoiding her death when the Green Goblin kidnapped her and threw her from the Brooklyn Bridge. * Trivia *The team's formation is rather different from the comics since they want it to be a mix between canon members and members from Young Avengers and even from other places as well such as the X-Men. *The series tries to be less dependent from the MCU and trying to be its own thing while incorporating elements from different canons as well. **The Avengers and Guardians squad in the series are seen as the prime examples to distance from it. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:New Warriors Category:TV-PG Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas